


当我们在谈论爱情的时候我们在谈论什么

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 附庸风雅地借用雷蒙德·卡佛的书名，内容毫无关联





	当我们在谈论爱情的时候我们在谈论什么

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alaana322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/gifts).



> 附庸风雅地借用雷蒙德·卡佛的书名，内容毫无关联

Mo第一次和德扬做爱是在巴塞尔。那夜，他像往日一样工作完后来到莱茵河畔，这时他看见了德扬。虽然这不是Mo第一次看见德扬独自一人坐在河岸上，但是依旧，他觉得夜色之下，那人的躯体如同罗丹的青铜雕像一般俊美忧郁。Mo觉得德扬时不时地向他瞥两眼。于是Mo走上前去，坐在了德扬身边。“你想干什么？”

德扬转过头，望着Mo，清澈的眼睛里倒映着凌晨两点钟的城市灯火。他的眼神中似乎有一丝不解。“你好。”

“你好。”Mo回答道。

那人似乎明白了他在说什么，他的嘴角微微颤动着，欲言又止。沉默，尴尬的沉默，也许再有几秒钟，Mo便会知趣地离开，也许再过几秒钟，两个人的世界便永远不会再有交集。“什么都可以吗？”德扬问道，波澜不惊。“是的。”Mo立刻回答道。

于是德扬跪在地上，解开了Mo的腰带，轻轻地将他的裤子拉下，如同大弥撒中领圣餐的教徒一样，敬畏地将Mo的阴茎含入口中。德扬抽动着，津液顺着Mo挺直的性器官流下，滴在了河岸上。德扬望着神父，望进了他的眼睛里，Mo没有回避他的目光。他将德扬的脸捧起，他看到了信徒眼眸中的自己。Mo从未觉得像当时那么恶心过，但是从未觉得口交会像当时那样美妙过。时至今日，当Mo再一次选择离开时，他仍然忘不了自己和德扬的第一次性爱。那不仅仅是一次性交易，而是一次神圣的结合，也许正是这次结合的那一点点神性让Mo本能地拒绝那种镌刻在骨子里的性冲动。但是已经止不住了，Mo急促地呼吸着，空气似乎变得湿热起来，随着阴茎的最后一次插入，他猛地射了出来，口中不停地赞美着造物主的名字。而德扬仍然跪在地上，一滴精液从他的嘴角流出。精液混合着他的口水，散发出了一股股腥臭味。

教徒微笑着，这让Mo的内心恐惧不安。此时他的脑子里只有一个念头——逃离。他沿着莱茵河不停地奔跑着，直到德扬的身影消失在了背后才停下。Mo有些失落，他还不知道那人的名字，尽管他并不知道之前每一个到他那儿寻欢之人的名字，但是这次似乎有些不一样。于是他又慢慢地沿着河岸走了回去。那尊青铜雕塑不见了，而莱茵河仍旧静默地流淌着。

那时德扬只不过是他生命中的一个匆匆过客。直到多年以后，德扬问起Mo是什么时候爱上他的，Mo会先犹豫半分钟，回避着爱人的目光。他本想说在那个晚上，在巴塞尔的莱茵河畔，他就已经爱上了他。可是Mo却说是自己刚刚到利物浦的时候。

第二年的冬天，艾登带着Mo去了利物浦。此时的Mo在另一家夜店里找到了工作，而艾登正是那家店的头牌。夜店在鬼气森森的布朗普顿公墓的边上，日落之后却照样人头攒动。艾登早在Mo踏入伦敦以前，便是那家店的梁柱。他告诉Mo，时光总有一天会挥霍尽他的青春、他的美貌，一拨人来了，另一拨人就不得不离开，别等到那一天到来的时候再做打算。艾登说等自己在这个圈子里攒够了名气就去西班牙，他不喜欢潮湿的伦敦，卡斯蒂利亚的阳光很温暖，而那里的男人也如太阳一样火热俊美。等到艾登离开伦敦的时候，Mo已经是整个利物浦最有名望的舞者，而且已经和德扬交往了快一年半，他在一家叫做安菲尔德的夜店工作。圈子里的人来了又离开，一切都没有停止改变，可能唯一保持原样的是夜店仍旧在阴森森的墓地边上。

在一众舞者中，艾登无论是身材还是长相都不算那么的出挑，可是那一夜去往安菲尔德的客人有近一半是冲着他的名声去的。Mo没有上场，他独自一人坐在Kop舞池边的吧台上，啜饮着一杯无酒精的鸡尾酒。他看着艾登缓缓地拉下皮夹克的拉链，露出了胸前两个粉色乳头，却立刻面带羞涩地将他们藏好，台下嘘声不断。艾登倚在钢管上，像水蛇一样地扭动着，缠绕着。那条蛇蜕下了他的皮，将它扔进了人群中。他倒挂在钢管上，缓慢旋转降落。皮质内裤上的亮片在舞台蓝紫色的灯光下却格外刺目。艾登突然停住了，他一只脚勾在钢管上，仍保持着倒挂的姿势。头微微前倾，艾登叼住了一只手递过去的钞票，然后用手接住，塞在了腰间。

“威士忌，双份。”Mo转过头望向声音传来的地方，他看到德扬倚靠在吧台上，目不转睛地盯着舞池中央的艾登·阿扎尔。“他真的很棒。”Mo赞美道。德扬朝着他微微一笑，点点头表示赞同。

“我看到你是和他一起的，你没有上去表演吗？”德扬狡黠地问道。

“没。”

沉默，尴尬的沉默。也许再过几秒钟，Mo便会知趣地离开。

“你喝的是什么？”德扬指着Mo杯中紫色的液体。

Mo晃了晃酒杯。“葡萄味的无酒精潘趣？”

“在这里不准备买醉吗？”

“我之前是穆斯林，虽然现在不怎么遵守教法了，但是有些习惯还是没法改。而且，”Mo看着台上热舞的艾登，“而且总有人得看着他。”

“他不会有事的。”

“什么？”Mo显得有些疑惑。

“去我家？开车不到10分钟。”

“为什么不呢？”

Mo本来是打算，这就是一个普通的一夜情，和之前他在伦敦、在瑞士，甚至是在开罗的许许多多的一夜情那样别无二致。你不认识我，我也不认识你。等到两人精疲力竭，而其中一人沉沉睡着以后，另一人便会悄然离开。稍微温馨一点的，不过是第二天早上在同一张床上醒来。可是仍旧，互相不知道对方的姓名。如果Mo没有告诉德扬他的名字的话，便是如此了。第二天早上醒来，Mo闻到了咖啡和烤吐司的香味，德扬给他俩准备了早餐。Mo穿着一条低腰短裤走进了厨房，他靠在门框上，睡眼惺忪。德扬正切着橙子榨着果汁。柜台上乱糟糟的，锅碗瓢盆散落在其上；洗碗池里堆积着餐盘；抽油烟机上覆盖着粘腻的油污，似乎从安装之日起就从未清洗过。“早安。”

“早安。”德扬看了看四周邋遢的环境，面带歉意地说道：“平时也就我一个人，随意习惯了。”他走到Mo身前，轻轻吻在了那人的额头上。“我准备了早餐。”德扬手里端着一扎果汁，推搡着Mo到了餐厅。吐司烤焦了，咖啡也煮过了头有一丝糊味，果汁还不算糟糕，可仍然有一点点涩口。但是Mo觉得这是他少有的惬意的早上时光。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

Mo呷着咖啡，眼睛不离手机，昨晚他给艾登发了好几条消息，可是到今早为止还是未查看状态。“在等谁的短讯吗？”德扬放下手中的刀叉。“艾登，昨晚夜店的那个舞者，他到现在还没有回复我。”Mo的声音里有些焦虑，他抬起头看着餐桌对面的德扬，那人也看着他。“别太担心，他能照顾好自己的。”Mo仍然觉得隐隐不安。似乎德扬察觉到了他的焦虑。“我昨晚和夜店经理说了，把他送回到酒店里去。”德扬走到Mo的身边，轻轻地捏着Mo的肩膀。“昨晚我们玩得很开心。”Mo一言不发，他泯了一口咖啡。

“要是今天你和你朋友没事的话，我可以带你们参观参观利物浦，虽然不像伦敦那样，但也是个很棒的地方，约翰列侬的街巷啊。”德扬故作轻松地说道。

“很感谢你的好意，”Mo从椅子上起身，他后退了几步，“今天晚上我就要回伦敦了，抱歉。”

“这么着急。”德扬难掩失落。

“最近发生了很多事情。”

德扬挠着后脖颈。“这样啊……”

“我想我该离开了，谢谢你的招待。”屋子里的气温仿佛一瞬间降到了冰点。

Mo漫无目的地穿行在利物浦的大街小巷，他给艾登打了个电话，无人接听。Mo望着灰蒙蒙的天空，德扬的面孔又浮现在他的眼前。“听着，我并不是那种跟踪狂一类的人，不过，能留下你的电话吗？”临走的时候，德扬突然说道。Mo拿起置物柜上的纸笔，写下一串数字。“Mo萨拉赫，我的名字是。”到底这只是又一次廉价一夜情吧，Mo心想。“叮~~~”他拿出手机，艾登给他回了一个竖着大拇指的emoji。他苦笑着，给伦敦的夜店经理打了个电话。

“关于意大利那边的事情。”

……

“是吗？”

……

“谢谢，我回伦敦了就准备出发。”

“那天我在等你的讯息。”Mo会在四年后告诉德扬。

最后，他辗转到了罗马，在亚平宁半岛上，Mo开始崭露头角，伦敦城的阴霾在地中海温暖的阳光下似乎消散殆尽。后来他重返英伦，Mo回想起布朗普顿公墓旁边的斯坦福桥的压抑，那种压迫感依然让他觉得窒息。在七丘之上，Mo早已记不清自己的生活中走过了多少意大利男人，有些仅仅是一夜之缘，有些则稍作停留然后远去。Mo躺在丹尼埃莱的怀中，那人的手臂上纹着两只天线宝宝，他想起了在利物浦遇到的那个男人，他的皮肤上也覆满了纹身。粘腻的精液让Mo有些不适，尽管他刚刚经历了可能是自己在亚平宁半岛的这几年来最棒的一次性爱。Mo掀开被子，穿好衣服，悄悄离开了丹尼埃莱的公寓。

又是一次廉价的一夜情。

台伯河静静地穿过了罗马城，河对岸的圣伯多禄教堂灯火璀璨，黑夜里上帝的灯火给迷途之人照亮了前路。昏黄的沿河路灯之下，一个酒鬼靠在护栏上打着呼噜，酒瓶横七竖八地散落在他的身边。Mo想起了在巴塞尔的那几个夜晚，想起了那个在莱茵河畔给他吹箫的那个男人，想起了正躺在床上呼呼大睡的丹尼埃莱，他顿时觉得头疼欲裂。性爱过程中大脑分泌的最后的一滴多巴胺也在分解酵素的作用下湮灭。他蹲坐在地上，小声地啜泣。Mo突然觉得自己从未有过如此地无助。那个酒鬼睁开眼，朝着Mo那边看过去，Mo和他四目对视，眼里噙满了泪花。“你看什么看。”Mo低声吼道。

他还是回到了默西塞德，回到了约翰列侬的故乡。无助。他回到了安菲尔德。

“梅尔伍德特调，那杯葡萄味的无酒精潘趣改名为了。”德扬告诉Mo。“欢迎回来。”他热情地拥抱着他，仿佛四年前便是昨夜。那天晚上，Mo随着德扬回到了他的公寓，他问为什么四年前不给他打个电话或是发条短讯。德扬说如果他真的有意留下，便不会离开了，而现在他回来了。“那你明天还会离开吗？”

“不，不会了。”

Mo枕在德扬的胳膊上，他问身边的那个人是什么时候爱上他的。德扬说那天在夜店看到他的时候。“每个人都看着Kop舞池中央的艾登，也有很多人找我要他的电话。”

“没错。”德扬闭着双眼，叹了口气。

“如果我说那次找你搭讪其实也是想要得到艾登的电话，你会吃醋吗？”

“也许会。”

“你是什么时候爱上我的？”

“从你给我做了那顿难吃的早餐开始，我就爱上你了。你呢？”

“莱茵河畔的那晚。”


End file.
